Savvy?
by Pho1297
Summary: Jesse swindles Beca in for another movication night. Could he have possibly found the movie to trump all movies? The one (or three) movies that Beca can actually enjoy? Rated T for mild Swearing. R


**Hey guys.**

**So, originally, I was going to do something completely different with this but it kind of took on a mind of its own. Hope you don't mind.**

**This is set before the whole Beca getting arrested fiasco. Everybody loves a good movication!**

**Warning: Minor swearing and Pirates of the Caribbean spoilers.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own a panda iPhone case, not Pitch Perfect or Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy.**

**Love always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

**Savvy?**

"It's cinematic gold!"

"It's mediocre at best,"

"Beca Mitchell, you are unbelievable," Jesse said as he shook his head at the brunette to his left, "The Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy is absolute gold. Hands down Johnny Depp's best performance ever. He is the absolute embodiment of Captain Jack Sparrow. And the musical score is so carefully planned; it makes the entire movie. One of the best scores I've ever heard. Ever. It is in no way shape of form simply _mediocre_. Savvy?"

"I'm sorry, _savvy?_ And I thought there were four Pirates movies?" Beca questioned incredulously.

"Soon to be five, but we won't talk about the other two because they should have stopped with _At World's End_. It had everything a good cinematic ending needed; romance, betrayal, an epic battle, death, despair, everything! Even its named implied a great end. Without Will and Elizabeth, _At Stranger Tides_ was a catastrophe. We'll stick to the original three – the best three." So maybe Jesse was a little biased. But the Penelope Cruz plotline was just lacking. Without Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley , there was no Pirates of the Caribbean. That was just his opinion.

"Okay, okay, sequels ruin the series, but what does savvy mean?" She asked with a huff, her patience obviously nearing its end.

Jesse released a chuckle, "Savvy is a word that Johnny Depp adlibbed into the movies. It was his way of asking if you understand. When Jack goes on and on with his ramblings only he would understand—"

"Sort of like you're doing right now?"

"Ha ha, very funny," He threw his head back in mock laughter, "May I continue? Captain Jack Sparrow would conclude his convoluted logic with a _savvy?_, as in do you follow? I guess Johnny thought it was the Pirate thing to do. Savvy?" Jesse said with a sly grin. He was rewarded with a slap to the chest. "Hey, hey! Parlay!"

"Parley? Really? Like _Julius Caesar_ Parley?" Beca asked.

"No, _Parlay__**, **_as in the Pirates Code. Code of the Brethren. God, Becs, you've got so much to learn. You've never seen a single PotC movie before?" Jesse asked with a wide smile.

"Um, I saw the first five minutes when that little girl was singing that song and some man chastised her for it right before they saw the wrecked ship in the water. Then I got bored and changed the channel," She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And that beginning wasn't enough to draw your attention?" He stared at her for a few seconds and she offered a small smile. He chuckled again, "We're watching it."

"Dude, they're so long," Beca tried arguing.

"We're. Watching them." He said in an attempt to be stern which was pointless because he still wore that goofy grin that Beca would never admit she found uncharacteristically attractive.

"But—"

"We don't have to watch them all today. One each day this weekend. And this it's Friday…_Curse of the Black Pearl _it is," He said popping the disc into the laptop that rested between them.

"_Jesse,"_ Beca began to argue as she drawled out his name.

"I like when you say my name like that. It's…_sexy_," He said wagging his eyebrows at her.

Beca couldn't help but laugh, "Boundaries, nerd."

He laughed as well and continued to play the movie. Fifteen minutes in and he realized how intently Beca was focused on the screen.

"Don't hurt yourself there, weirdo." He said with a chuckle. Beca turned her head and stuck out her tongue only to refocus her attention back to Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington.

"I'm not understanding." She admitted.

"If you're confused this early into the movie, you're a lost cause," He said.

"I'm not understanding why Sparrow would tell those idiots the truth," She said pointing animatedly at the screen.

"Because they'd never believe him,"

"Okay, and what about this Commodore dude. He was a grown man in the beginning of the movie when that chick was like, ten. He's got like fifteen years on her. Cradle robbing, much?"

"Becs, we're talking about colonial times, here. It was normal," He said laughing once again.

"He's still creepy," She says.

"If you're going to question the little stuff, you're screwed for the rest of the movie, seriously. It's only going to get weirder."

"Shhh!" She didn't even bother to look at him.

Jesse scoffed and looked at Beca in amazement. _Wow_, he mouthed silently. Could Jesse Swanson possibly have found the movie to crack stone cold movie hater Beca Mitchell? It was a fucking miracle. He turned to look back at the movie.

It wasn't long, however, before Beca interrupted with another question.

"The fuck is this shit?" She asked astounded to the display of living skeletons in front of her.

"You know, had you just paid attention, you'd have your answer," He said momentarily pausing the movie.

"What the fuck does that medallion have to do with the entire crew turning into the Night of the Living Dead?" Beca turned her attention from the swinging monkey skeleton to Jesse who greeted her with a goofy grin.

"Is someone enjoying the movie?"

"I plead the fifth. Now answer the question."

"That's a contradiction," He pointed out.

"Nerd, I swear on everything that is holy –"

"Okay, okay! Elizabeth's medallion, (which isn't actually hers, she stole it from Will when they first met,) is one of 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold. Which if you haven't put together by now, is cursed. Bootstrap Bill Turner didn't like that Barbosa exiled Jack so he took a piece of the gold, placing the entire ship under the curse. The only way to break the curse is with the blood of the thief," Jesse explained.

"So, where's Bootstrap?"

"He's supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean. They tied cannons to his bootstraps as punishment. Before they figured out they needed him, that is."

"Supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean? Implying he isn't anymore? How're they going to get his blood?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not telling you anything else there, weirdo. Figure it out for yourself." Jesse said as continued the movie.

Beca let out an audible groan, crossing her arms against her chest. Nonetheless, for most of the movie she was quiet.

"So, wait, is Will a pirate?" She asked as she watched William make his way across the court yard.

"He always was," Jesse replied without tearing his eyes from the movie.

Beca removed her fixation from the screen to look contently at Jesse, "_You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow._" He uttered the last three words while looking at Beca, "So. What'd you think, deary?"

At this point Beca couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. "You're too much, kid."

"You so liked it."

"Can we watch the next one?" Beca questioned once she got her laughter under control.

"No. Way. Not only did we find you a movie you like, but you're engaging that we watch its sequel? I'm dreaming. Somebody pinch me; okay, _ow_!" He said grabbing his arm.

"Just put on the movie, would ya?" And he just stared at her for a few minutes, hoping maybe in this attempt, he could finally crack the code that was Beca Mitchell. But with no such luck. She was an enigma. "Jesse?"

"Right, right. So, this one is called _Dead Man's Chest_ and I'm not saying anymore. Figure it out for yourself, savvy?"

"Aye aye, Captain," She said, signaling off.

"Ah, now I believe you're confusing this with Spongebob,"

"Just play the damn movie."

This movie continued just like the last one. Though, as enticed with the movie Beca was, equally matched how enticed Jesse was with Beca. He found himself watching her more than the movie; it seemed they were both completely out of character. The way her pale blue eyes scanned the screen was absolutely remarkable to Jesse. If he could, he'd record this moment, but he was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she'd file a restraining order against him.

"Wait, why is Elizabeth being arrested? She didn't help Jack escape." Beca said completely unfazed by how intently this man had been staring had her. In all honesty, she was too intrigued by the movie to even notice, but no one else needed to know that.

"Guilty by association. Don't worry, she can hold her own." Jesse assured.

"Yeah, well that Lord Beckett dude is a dick." She stated.

"You don't know the half of it,"

"But how come—"

"Beca. I'm enjoying you enjoying this. But please, and I may never say this again, _please_ stop talking." Jesse said with a shy smile. She scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him once again but turned her attention to the laptop nonetheless.

She was quiet aside from the occasional, _what-, but-, _and Jesse's personal favorite, _the fuck?_ Like Jesse suspected, her curiosity reached its containable limit as the film neared its close.

"Why would she do that!?"

"She—"

"She kissed Jack!"

"Yes, but—"

"And basically killed him! What?! Plot twist!" Beca practically screamed!

"Would you-"

"And Barbosa! Jack shot him! What?! I don't like cliffhangers! I thought you said endings were the best part?" Beca finally turned to Jesse, hoping he'd have an answer to her never ending questions.

"I'm _overjoyed _ how much you love these movies, but to get any answers, I guess you'll just have to watch the third one and find out," He said smugly.

Beca turned back to look at the clock on the wall. 11:30. "You up for it?"

"I am if you are. Though, I've got to warn you; this one is a heartbreaker. I was a little less than manly after watching it." He said with a coy grin and the shrug of his shoulders.

"Manly, huh? You joined an all-male a cappella group that goes by the name of the Treblemakers. You're teeming with masculinity," She joked.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Let's not talk about who joined what estrogen based a cappella group." He countered.

"Oh, are you admitting it?" She rebutted with a smug smirk.

"This conversation is over." Beca couldn't help but chuckle. Jesse got up to replace _Dead Man's Chest_ with _At World's End _in his never ending movie collection. He heard the bed creak behind him and a quiet yawn. He turned to see Beca in her five-foot glory, stretching on her tippy-toes, very child-like, he'd like to add, "If you're tired, we don't have to watch this right now." He said towering two inches less than a foot over her.

"I mean, if you can't take it," Beca began, "I'm all up for letting you get your beauty rest."

"I think I can spare a few hours," He said nonchalantly to which Beca only rolled her eyes, "But really, it's late. By the time this movie is over it'll be almost two in the morning. I don't want you walking home by yourself." He said, his genuine gentleman shining through.

"Oh, how sweet of you," She said sarcastically only to be met with a dead serious expression, "Fine. Let's compromise." She said as she grabbed Jesse's Treblemaker hoodie from where it lies on the edge of his bed, slipping it on and plopping herself down onto his twin mattress, "I actually like this movie,"

"Go on," He said, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Take it all in because this'll never happen again, Swanson," She pointed a finger at him accusingly to which he replied by putting up his hands innocently, "We'll finish watching the movie and I'll stay the night here. May as well."

"And what do I get in this agreement?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that really a question?" He only nodded his head and made a motion for her to go on, "Fine. You get bragging rights for twenty-four hours. No more. Then we never speak of this again. Deal?"

"Deal." He said, his grin growing even larger.

"So, Mitchell, now that you've accepted you imminent doom, are you ready to shed a tear or two?" Jesse said as he returned to where he was sitting.

"Oh, _please_. It can't be _that_ bad." She said disbelievingly. Jesse said nothing but just looked at her, nodded his head and silently mouthed, _okay_.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

God, was she wrong.

Beca Mitchell would never admit to the events that were about to take place.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" This time, it came out as more of a whimper. She watched as Elizabeth - who in one movie alone, rescued Jack from Davy Jones' Locker, watched her father's soul sail into oblivion, became one of the Nine Pirate Lords, soon to be Pirate _King_, married the love of her life in the middle of a _massive_ pirate battle, (Elizabeth Swann was a serious badass,) – stood over Will's body which Davy Jones so cruelly impaled with his sword, "They _just_ got married! No! Why did Jack choose _that_ dramatic moment to drawl out his time?! If he had just stabbed the fucking heart—"

"Beca! Bec-aw! Chill! Just watch the movie," Jesse chuckled as he turned to her, "Are—are you crying?"

"No." She sniffed.

"I've done it. I broke you," He said pounding his fist in the air.

"Shhh! I want to finish watching this!" She swatted his hands down with one hand as she tried to furiously dry her cheeks with the other.

"It gets better, I promise."

"I don't see how." She says. She watched as Jack guides William's limp hand to stab the wretched heart and Beca swears she can feel her own breaking. She refuses to admit the squeal of excitement was her own and not Jesse's when she sees the Flying Dutchman being manned by none other than a live William Turner.

"I don't understand why she just can't stay with him. She's a god damn pirate. Pirate King. She and Will could rule the seas." Beca points out the obvious enraged as she watched the final rendezvous between Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"Because that would make too much sense, right?" Jesse said, equally disgruntled with how things ended.

"And after everything, Jack still doesn't get his ship! All of this started over the Pearl."

"Patience, young grasshopper. All in due time," Jesse said, "_Take what ya can and give nothing back."_

The credits began to roll and Beca started to rise, "Wait, it's not over." Jesse said.

"But—" He began to fast forward the credits until he reached what he was looking for, "Get the fuck out!" Beca says in amazement, "They have a kid!?"

"You know, wedding night and all." Jesse says with a shrug of his shoulders as he shuts the laptop and turns on the desk lamp, "You loved every second of it. Admit it, Beca. I've found your weakness." He says smugly as he hands her a pair of sweatpants to change into.

She gets up off of the bed and begins to walk towards the bathroom. She turns around quickly, leaning up against the door frame.

"You speak a _word_ of what's taken place here in the last seven hours, and you're going to _wish_ you were a crew member of the Flying Dutchman," She began to turn again but decided against it, _"Savvy?_" She said with a shit eating grin as she let the door shut behind her.

Jesse just chuckled lowly looking at the door. He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head; Beca Mitchell will forever remain an enigma.

Quietly, Jesse released one word, "Savvy."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Not too bad right?**

** I was surprisingly happy with this, but that could just be because of how much I love the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy.**

** I'm sorry if I spoiled the movies for you, I hope you like it anyway.**

** It could have been terrible and I won't know if you loved it or hate it unless you leave a beautiful little review.**

** Like it?**

** Love it?**

** Hate it?**

** Rate it!**

** Please, please review it. I love to read reviews, honestly. They make my day.**

** So, if this made you smile and you want to make me smile, leave a review!**

** ~Pho:)**


End file.
